creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eazy-J
I was playing Terraria because I haven't in a while, And I had made a new character. It started off like any other time but the strange part was there was no guide. So I decided to build a house to see if he would come but he didn't, I left my computer on for around an hour and 45 minutes and he still wasn't there. I figured I would just go do other stuff while I waited for him, A message came up saying ..... Has Spawned. It didn't show his name I thought this was started to get strange so I went to the house I built him but he wasn't there, I also checked the map couldn't see him either. So I went to the underworld to get a voodoo doll, I know this is part of the story but on my way down I swore a saw an all black figure run past me. I had finally killed a voodoo demon and got the doll, I took it to the nearest lava and threw it in, Text came up saying "Wall Of Flesh Has Appeared" but no message saying the guide had died. I killed the wall of flesh and got the Breaker Blade so I decided to test it out, on my way back up I saw the all black figure again this time he stopped before so I decide to attack him but my sword disappeared on impact. The figure spoke "Killed me once and your going to try again" but I didn't know who this was and I never killed it. It vanished but I saw my sword and decided to pick it up but it was called Cursed Breaker Blade before it had no prefix which was strange so I got home. I finally tried to test my sword out I killed a few slimes and The Eye Of Kathulu and it was good. I tried to upgrade my sword with the goblin but it wouldn't it was just a low beep noise when ever I tried. The sword was good anyways, I looked up on Google if Breaker Blade was upgradeable and it was and it showed all the prefixes but there was no cursed so I decide to look up if there were any black figures there was nothing about it. I got back on Terraria but I went to pick my character and he wasn't there just that Black Figure and he didn't have a name just like the guide, I used him and I spawned in the underworld with a voodoo doll but it had the same look as my character I threw it in and nothing and it said "You Have Spawned" and my character came up and hit me once and I died. Once I respawned he was next to me so I ran away, I made it to Skeletrons fortress and I summoned him but he didn't attack me it was like I wasn't there then a message popped up and said "I always get revenge". The next thing I know I was awake I must of been dreaming I thought, but I found out I was in a small closed area and I could here faint music outside and here a low thumping noise, a quite voice Why did He Have To Die So Young, I found out instantly I was being buried alive I tried hitting the walls but no one must of heard me, but I swore I heard a voice "I always get revenge"Eazy-J (talk) 22:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Eazy-J page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:02, March 1, 2014 (UTC) cool